Sketchbook
by ZJeM
Summary: A series of Sai, Saino and Sai x Reader shorties fueled by M's prompts. Rating may change.
1. Black Photo (Y)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

**A/N: **Once upon a time, there was a girl nicknamed ZJeM whose sister (MxMSupporter) was a mad fangirl of My Chemical Romance. One time, ZJeM decided to make her sister happy and get her a MCR poster. The girls had a friend, nicknamed M, who just happened to have one. ZJeM offered to pay her in fanfiction and thus, after two unsuccessful attempts, this series of shorties fueled by M.'s prompts was born. The shorties can be divided into three categories: "X" meaning "Sai", "Y" meaning "Saino" and "Z" meaning "Sai x Reader". And so, I invite you all to enjoy my so-called writing skills. THANK YOU, M!

* * *

_**Sketchbook**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Are these people you, Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru-san and Chõji-san?" Sai asked, taking an old photo of Team 10 and lifting it to his eyes. Ino pushed the last piece of clothes into the closet and closed it's door with a visible difficulty, her cheeks covering in a faint blush. She'd never expected him to stop by so suddenly, and so, her room was in it's usual state - a huge mess. She sighed with relief and turned to him.

"You were saying..? Oh, that thing" her gaze softened. She almost danced to where he stood and took the photo out of his hands. Her heart skipped a beat when their fingers brushed by accident. Lowering her eyes, she couldn't see a pallid redness creeping onto his face.

"W-when was it taken..?" Sai rushed to reduce the level of awkwardness that had jumped way too high with that one innocent touch for it to be considered... Well, _innocent_. Ino pushed the photo back into his hands and walked to the window coming out on the busy street. Giving in to the sun's gentle caress, she tried to calm down her trembling heart.

"When... When we became Team 10, after graduation" she answered, hoping to focus on people passing by on the pavement and not on the black-haired teen standing a few meters behind her. Sai kept silent so, to distract herself from a large variety of inconvenient thoughts, she spoke again "We were so carefree then... With Asuma-sensei looking after us, we believed we could do anything..." She smiled at the memory. "Although Chõji and Shikamaru were already pissing me off!" she laughed.

Laughing meant she was happy, Sai remembered. A strangely stinging thought appeared in his mind, disturbing his calm thoughts. Did _his_ past hold anything to look back to with a smile..?

"Sai-san, is everything..?" she tried to ask, seeing his face change and a tiny little, almost undistinguishable, glow of sadness flare up in his eyes. He looked at her, his orbs empty and lifeless, sending an unpleasant chill down her spine.

"Yes, Ino-san..." he mumbled. "I'm..."

**X X X**

And after that, he'd been gone, leaving her house in a hurry. "_Did I do anything wrong?_" she thought, putting a single dandelion into the bouquet and sighing. She'd hoped working would have made her stop thinking about Sai, but it didn't help at all. Even the weather seemed to had adapted to her dropped mood, the sky covering with heavy storm clouds. That afternoon couldn't have got any more screwed, could it?

**X**

Of course it could.

After she'd finished her chores, she'd decided to visit Sakura at her long shift at the hospital. Not only her friend had been too busy to see her, it had started raining and she was confined to the main hall's chair.

And the worst thing of all?

Sai storming through the main door, drenched to the skin, strands of hair plastered to his forehead and his breathing fast after the run he'd obviously just had.

And, of course, he absolutely _had_ to notice her. He walked slowly to where she sat and carefully took the seat next to her, hopefully not hearing just how loud her heart was thumping. They stayed like that, in awkward silence, herself staring at the floor and his hands clutching a small book.

Then, suddenly, after a few loud ticks of the clock, he spoke. "Ino-san..." his soft voice made her breath hitch. She gulped, trying to calm herself down (like one could really do that on call with his heart).

"Yes, Sai-san..?" she answered quietly, making herself look at him and send him a weak smile. His black eyes shone, the excitement she saw making her confused. She'd never seen him like that before...

"I was thinking..." he stuttered in an adorable way, hurriedly putting the strange book in her hands. "Could this be considered a photo album..?" he mumbled, not returning the look she was giving him, his cheeks covered in a faint blush.

Ino looked with curiosity at what he'd handed to her. It appeared that it wasn't _just a book_, it was a sketchbook. On the covers, there were drawings of two boys, one of them similar to Sai and the other whom she didn't recognize. She opened the book to be pulled into a story of two young warriors, fighting with many strong opponents, but always winning and taking their enemies' belongings for themselves. She reached the middle to find a picture of the characters standing side by side, holding hands and smiling.

A strange feeling of tenderness filled her whole. She looked up at Sai, who too was glancing at the book as she looked over it. His eyes held affection and a great fondness that made her heart flutter.

"Sai-san..." she spoke softly. "What is this book? Are these your drawings?" she asked, running her fingers over the cover gently. Water dripped from his hair as he nodded slowly.

"Today, when a saw the photo in your room..." he started quietly "It made me think if I have anything like that frame... Something that holds good memories..." He looked her in the eyes and smiled, but that time, she was not embarrassed. She was happy to return the smile, however red her cheeks were, disobeying her mind's orders.

"So this... This boy was important to you, right?" she asked. Sai took the book from her and looked at the boy softly.

"Yes... He was my brother... But, Ino-san..." His eyebrows furrowed when he looked back at her. "Is this like your photo? It's not the truth, it's only my interpretation..." a note of hesitation crept into his voice.

Ino shook her head. "It _is_ a photo, Sai-san" she told him, smiling. "A _black_ photo, but a photo nevertheless" she grinned at him.

And she thought that maybe that special one of his smiles could have been enough to not consider that day bad anymore..?

* * *

**ZJeM, 04-12.03.14**

* * *

**From author:**

Candy floss and blushing - that's what this one is. XD But I like it, it was pleasant to write.

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Ginger Sexy (Z)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

It was freezing so much it was hardly bearable and certainly not what one could expect in October. Well, it _could_ rain and get windy but _that_?! That was like a storm out of a cheap thriller!

I shivered under my blanket, listening to the fiendish noise outside. I was lucky to had got home before the sky had readied it's buckets of ice-cold water. Right then, I was waiting for my favorite ginger tea to get ready, sorting through my mental list of movies I could be watching for the rest of the night. My whole body was sore after a particularly tough mission - after all, after the war, shinobi of Konoha were desired as luxury goods.

I certainly didn't want to see anybody right then, so a loud knock on the door resulted only in a vein throbbing dangerously on my forehead and thoughts of _Can't I just not answer?!_

"Is anybody there..?" uncertain words from the outside made me change my resolve immediately. What was _he_ doing at _my_ door?!

I jumped up from the couch, cursing quietly at the stinging pain in my limbs. My heart thumping loudly in my chest, however, confirmed that who I was going to greet was worth any strain. I nearly run to the door, quickly taking care of my hair in the mirror in the hall and praying that he hadn't already got bored and left.

I opened the door wide to meet the biggest crush of my life in his ANBU outfit, soaked to the bone. Water was dribbling from his perfect black hair and making it stick to his gorgeous face. And did I have to mention the marvelously trained muscles of his arms? Well, I didn't want to be found drooling in such a crucial moment, so I gathered all my powers of self-control and cleared my throat.

"Sai-san..! What are you doing here..?" I asked, my voice certainly too high-pitched for my taste. And that question?! Damn, he was definitely going to think I didn't want to see him! Before I could let myself sink in the vast ocean of panic, his melodious voice brought me back to my senses.

"Um... I was walking home when it started raining..." he trailed off, lowering his gaze. I wondered which one of us felt more awkward in that few seconds... "And I thought that maybe I'd stop by..?" he added hurriedly, his smile almost making me faint as I was close to abandoning breathing in its entirety. His slightly furrowed eyebrows made me realize that I hadn't said anything up until then. "Is it the wrong time..?"

"NO!" I blurted out a bit too quickly, grabbing his (_muscled_, don't focus on the muscles!) forearm and shoving him fiercely into my entrance hall. Water immediately started sinking into my brand-new, soft, yellow carpet but how could I be mad at Sai-san? I turned to him, hoping that I'd have been able to compose some more sensible sentences.

Hope often deluded the foolish, did it not?

I was speechless and the only effort my poor overwhelmed brain was able to make to save my reputation was to stop my jaw from dropping onto the floor. Sai-san just stood there like a black, _adorable _lost kitten (which I was sure he was in his last incarnation). _Sopping_ wet kitten, to be exact...

If you hadn't seen him like that than you didn't really know what the word _cute_ meant.

I felt my heart make a double backward flip and my gut accompany it with its salsa dancing. I cleared my throat and felt even worse when the kit- _Sai-san_ looked straight into my eyes.

And he wasn't even conscious of just what effect he had on me!

"Um..." I started, obviously wanting to show off my eloquence "I can borrow you some clothes..." I said, going past him (thank whatever power there was for me not tripping!) and walking to my bedroom, where I started rummaging through the drawer with _warm, loose clothes not to be seen wearing in public_. It was far more important to get Sai-san warm than to care about him being able to get to know about them.

I returned to the hall with an armful of sweaters, sweatshirts and sweatpants, eyes low for me not to distract myself, looking at him, as I felt that would really result in some embarrassing incident.

"Here. You can change in the bathroom" I mumbled, pointing to the door on the right. He nodded and I accidentally looked at him. I shouldn't have, why did I never think clearly, reasonably, when it came to him?! Why did I always have to put myself to shame?! And there I was, gaping at his kind smile like some brainless creature looking at its food! Or worse, like a fangirl looking at Sasuke Uchiha (I was so _not_ on that level yet!).

"Thank you very much" Sai-san said, leaving the hall and giving me the time needed to get a grip of myself. That situation was a chance not to be wasted!

**X**

What had I said about not wasting the chance? Oh right, I had wanted to keep that statement true.

Was spilling tea on Sai-san still not screwing my resolve?

Right. I wished it hadn't.

"Oh fu... I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, cursing even more in my head for almost using a swearword. That certainly _wasn't_ a way to impress a guy with one's gentle manners. As burning him with that damn ginger tea _wasn't_ either!

"It's... It's nothing" he assured me, but a small wince didn't escape my attention. Oh no, how could I have been so careless?! It was the end, I had no chances with him anymore. Had I ever had? I felt salty liquid threatening to leave my eyes.

"I'll... I'll get you other clothes..." I mumbled, my voice thick with upcoming tears, leaving the room hurriedly.

Throwing clothes out of the drawer once again, I tried hard not to fall to pieces. I'd been hoping to get Sai-san's attention for _months_ then with no results. I'd known it was hopeless, friends had tried to make me forget, go for a guy that would have at least showed any interest but I hadn't listened. Sai-san was the only one I could have thought about.

And when I'd finally got that one and only, awaited chance of a lifetime? I'd kicked it into dirt and stomped on it hard until it had eventually died.

A painful thought suddenly appeared in my mind and I slowly walked out of the room. I wasn't even looking at what clothes I was holding, what for? He had probably already left, not wanting to have anything to do with such a crazy, fickle girl.

I stomped clumsily towards the living room, wanting to take a look at the place that would always remind me of my defeat. I heard a rustle inside but didn't even care what that was. He was gone, my social life was over.

I pushed the door I had left ajar a few moments earlier and stood at the doorstep.

Oh. So Sai-san hadn't left, after all..?

I frowned. But wasn't the sweater I'd given him black..? "Oh, thank you again" he smiled, pulling something dark off his forearms. I tilted my head to the side a bit. Sai-san was looking at me in kind pending. I frowned. Something was odd but I didn't quite know what that was...

Oh _shit_.

"Are you alright?!" were the last words I heard from him when I was sliding onto the couch. _Him_, the owner of the breath-taking, absolutely stunning, masterpiece-like chest.

* * *

**ZJeM, 17.03-21.04.14**

* * *

**From author:**

I know, I know. Over a month for such a short story...

Happy Easter, M! (Though I know it won't be as a cool present as Falubaz's victory. ;))

I'm sorry the end's shitty. I was finishing it after first episode of _Total Drama: All Stars_, when I was absolutely depressed because MY DAMN _TOTAL DRAMA _OTP'S GONNA BREAK UP! AND HE'S SUCH A SWEETIE! Sorry, a fangirl breakdown. T^T (And what if he hooks up with _her_?! I like them both but I don't approve of the pairing! *howls*) Ok, I'm (almost) fine for now (mind the _for_). ;(

Haha, another one with intense fangirling on one side (you'll see what I'm doing to Kiba when I finish _Bad Enough For You_... ;D).

Anyway, what actually happened to ANBU Root after Danzõ's death? O-O I got to the ANBU outfit part and started wondering...

I figured that, as thin as he is, Sai would probably fit in almost any clothes. I didn't feel like overthinking the subject. ;)

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Hero of Water Aquarium (XYZ)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**A/N:** In this story, Ino's friend is YOU, my dear reader. ;) I'm sorry if you're male (or just not female) and won't like the phrases describing females I used. It was written for M and M's a gal, so yeah. Oh, and I started writing on M's BD - best wishes again, dear friend! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Here, here!" Ino-san hurried, dragging me by my wrist and pulling me into the backyard. The sun was shining bright, peaceful surroundings of the district we were in making me feel... Inspiration, was it? I felt the need to use my brushes and ink to fix the view and it certainly wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

"Thank you for helping us" Ino-san's friend murmured yet again, averting her gaze. I smiled at her, one had to be nice to make friends, after all. She glanced at me and her cheeks turned red. Was it becoming too hot for her?

"You may come in, we'll manage on our own" I told her, hoping to be polite, matching Ino-san's pace to prevent the joints of my arms from taking too mach damage. The blonde exchanged looks with her friend and shook her head, smiling a mysterious smirk.

"We're here!" she grinned, letting go of my hand and motioning for me to come closer. My eyes met an enormous glass container without top. Now I understood why Ino-san had seeked help of a male- But..!

"Why didn't you ask Sakura-san? I'm sure she's at least half a time stronger than me" I asked the second the question appeared in my head. Ino-san's smile twitched a bit but didn't disappear.

"Oh, I'm sure she's busy as hell, no need to bother her!" she hurried to turn to the aquarium before I could have examined if her expression was fake or not. "Now, let's get to doing what I dragged you here for" she winked at me and I was sure she didn't mean moving the glass vessel until she actually settled for a stand to lift it.

I helped her move it inside, with two pairs of shinobi arms and precise directions Ino-san's friend gave us, it was a piece of cake. We placed the aquarium by the wall of the spacious living room and, as Ino-san went to the kitchen to prepare something to drink ("_Just don't have too much fun without me!_"), me and the other kunoichi were left alone.

There was silence while I keenly scanned the furnishing, but I didn't quite mind. Noiselessness was the best way to focus and prevent yourself from getting punched in the face because you'd said something inappropriate.

The walls were painted bright, warm yellow and the floor was black. There was nothing there beside a low, square wooden table on the left and a few cushions to sit on. Large windows enabled rays of the sun to enlighten the room and viewed the busy streets of Konoha.

"Um... It's not done yet, the room, I mean..." I heard the owner mutter from the corner opposing the one where I was. She leant on the wall and when I looked up, the girl returned the gaze for a few seconds before averting her eyes yet again. Did I do anything to scare her..?

"It's already very pretty" I smiled kindly and saw that she shot me a quick glance before a small smile appeared on her lips. After that, quiet took over the place once again and we waited for Ino-san to return.

"I said _not too much_ fun, but what you're doing is not fun at all!" the blonde exclaimed, entering the room with a tray of three cups of tea and a few dango. We followed her to the table on an unsaid order and sat there, enjoying the break.

They were probably convinced I didn't notice, but I saw that Ino-san was giving strange signals to her friend. They didn't resemble what captains showed their subordinates, though. The girl's cheeks were becoming even more flushed with every moment and I started thinking if I haven't ever encountered similar symptoms before. Maybe she was sick?

"What fish do you want to keep?" I asked to lighten the atmosphere. Mood drops were said to be the worst to get a conversation going. Both of the kunoichi bored their eyes into me and I got worried I had said something wrong. "That is, if you can tell me or..." I mumbled, strange weight pushing on my chest.

"Oh, no, it's completely fine!" Ino-san waved her hand with a wonky smile. Her friend nodded heartily, her sight again plastered on the floor. The weight disappeared from my body and I smiled, absolutely unforced the expression was.

"I'm not sure yet" answered the girl studying the condition of her own wooden panels, putting a lost strand of her hair behind her ear "But I'm finally allowed to decide on my own, so I think I'll go for something more demanding than what my dad allowed. He always bought the most boring fish just because they didn't require so much attention" she said, surprising me and Ino-san with the amount and sureness the words were told with.

There was silence after that confession until Ino-san decided to break it. "We're going to the shops tomorrow, to buy the fish, I mean" her eyes looked tired when she was looking in mine, as the eyelids were slightly drooped. Also, her lips were parted a bit. What was that expression?

"Would you, maybe, like to join us?!" the other kunoichi asked, the sound coming out as something between a squeak and a choke. I was surprised. It wasn't common for people who barely knew me to want to spend time with me.

"It will be my pleasure" I answered, smiling. A smile was always the best way to deal with relationships that one wanted not to fade away. The girl's face became red once again and she made a strange sound of suffocating. "Is everything al-"

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine!" Ino-san assured me, making her friend stand up and dragging her to the other room. "You may start filling the aquarium with water, if you don't mind!" she called before disappearing from my sight, motioning for the hose outstretched on the floor. Strange, I hadn't noticed it before.

That having been said, I pulled up the legs of my pants and got into the glass container, as something told me that would be the best way to do the task. A couple of minutes passed, the only sounds being the falling water and birds' singing on the outside. I inhaled deeply, the air felt warm and sweet in my nostrils. A perfect summer day, was it not?

"Sai-san..." an oddly hushed whisper snapped me out of the trance. To my surprise, I found Ino-san and her friend already back, leaning on the walls of the aquarium, wearing nothing but bikini swimsuits. That was also when I noticed it had got hotter all of a sudden.

"Is it too warm for you..?" Ino-san's friend asked, I'd never heard her say something in such a firm, confident way. The girl came closer to me and grabbed my hand with the hose. "Let me take care of that for you..." she murmured into my ear, dousing me whole with water.

There was a click of Ino-san's tongue and she was suddenly there, too, lifting my T-shirt over my head with a giggle. "Oh, no, this thing is so not relevant in here... _Now_, that's _a lot_ better..." she moaned, running a hand through my naked, moist chest.

I didn't know what was happening, why they were acting so bizarrely and also - why could I do nothing to stop them. I swallowed hard but my throat had become weirdly dry and too tight to even speak. Not to mention how my breath was shallow and unnaturally quick. What was that throbbing in my pants..?

It was hard to focus on the thinking while the girls literally did what they wanted with me. Ino-san's hands wandered over both of the sides of my body, her fingertips' touch burning. Her friend's hand moved slowly up and down my hand and she let out a noiseless whimper. My heart was beating morbidly fast in my chest when they both breathed in my ears "Do you want to play with us, Sai-san..?"

**X**

I woke up with the sound of their titter resounding in my ears. I was drenched with sweat, it was hard to take a decent breath and my limbs shook slightly. What was that dream..? And why..?

I slowly kicked off the sheets.

I would have to ask Naruto why my penis had become that achingly hard.

* * *

**ZJeM, 02.05-07.07.14**

* * *

**From author:**

Ahaha, crack ideas won't ever leave me, will they? XD But, really, this one came out extremely weird. O-O

Yeah, Sai's OOC... What can I say, it's not easy for me to think his way. :)

I'm sorry for the weird ending. :( It seems I get impatient with my fics too much, nowadays. O-O

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
